Chibology
by Crusnik Cain
Summary: What if charaters from various different shows were back in grade school? What if they were going to the SAME school? The answer: Insanity.
1. Operation:Kindergarten

Welcome back to Kindergarten, kiddies! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

Happy Dance Man: She does not own Yu Yu Hakusho, InuYasha, Yugioh, Gravitation, Rurouni Kenshin, or the other shows that subside here that she's too lazy to type and make me say.

Super Titles: Idiot! She'll hear you!

Happy Dance Man: Oops...

Chapter One...Operation:Kindergarten

Once upon a time in the presnt, in the far, far away land of Nearby, there lives chibis, many, many chibis. They all currently go to the Kindergarten of Chibology.

"Alright kids, do you know what time it is?" asks the teacher, Mr. Touya (Am I the only one who can picture Touya in a suit? Please prove me wrong!)

To no ones surprise, Kurama's hand flew up way before anyone had the chance to even look at the clock Mr. Touya was holding,"Yes, Kurama?"

"On the toy clock, it is 8:23, meaning in America, it is 11:23 on their east coast. The real time is 12:20, meaning it should be 3:20 on their east coast. The reason for these differences in time is the curve of the Earth in relation to the Sun's position," was Kurama's answer.

"Very good. I see you've chosen to answer unasked questions again," replied Touya,"You've had many chances to get skipped up to the third grade, why don't you take them?"

"Because I want to be with my friends," at this, Kurama wrapped his arms around Hiei and Yusuke. He wasn't able to hug Kuwabara, being he was still in a stupor from the big words that Kurama said a few seconds ago. Kurama's action also caused the girls in the class to swoon, making most of the boys jealous.

"Kurama's sooo cute!" whispered Kagome.

"I dunno, Hiei seems pretty cute, too," whispered Sango.

"That Kurama is too much..." growled a digruntled InuYasha(do I even need to put the star things next to his name?).

"We must do something about him," agreed Miroku.

"You guys are way too jealous," said Sesshomaru. He looks over at Rin, who is swooning over Kurama as well,"So what's your plan?" he asks next. InuYasha whispers his plan, the other two knod with every other sentence. The bell rings a few minutes later.

"Alright, class, it's time for recess," said Mr. Touya. With that, a horde a chibis runs out onto the field.

Well, that's it for this chapter! Don't worry, all of my first chapters a short compared to the rest! Just gimme a review and I'll get to typing!

Yu Yu Hakusho

InuYasha


	2. Operation:Kindergarten Part Two

Welcome to chapter two...Hey, that rymed!

Yoda: Nothing she owns.

Super Titles: Who the hell are you?!

Yoda: Running now I am!

Happy Dance Man: I'm dancin' like a monkey!

Chapter Two...Operation: Kindergarten Part Two.

Kurama sits by the wall, reading the latest almanac. The girls (all of them) are watching him. While the girls were distracted, InuYasha climbs to the top of the jungle gym. His legs are supported by Miroku and Sesshomaru's shoulders,"Hear me! Hear me!," he shouted, brandashing Tetsusaiga,"All boys who wish to get their woman back, come forth!"

In responce, Koga, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Koenma, Kenshin, Yoh, Vegeta, Yugi, Jonouchi (Joey), Tristan, and Duke. After all the boys filed into the gym smei-neatly, Inu-chan explains his plan (hey, that rymed!). Koenma thinks it is rather violent,"Why do demons always take the violent way out of problems?" he asks,"This way is much easier. Observe."

Koenma walks out of the Jungle Gym, and heads toward Botan,"Botan?"

"Yes?" she answers.

"Wanna go to the sandbox and dig a hole to space?"

"Sure!" they walk off together.

The boy all gape. Kenshin responds first,"That didn't look hard at all, that it didn't!" he leaves like Koenma did, and strides up to Kaoru,"Ms. Kaoru?"

"Yes, Kenshin?" she asks.

"Do you wish to ride the swings with me?"

"Alright!" they walk to the swings together.

The boys stare once more. InuYasha slowly turns to look at the remaining,"Alright then. Whoever's brave enough to do that, leave," Sesshomaru, Yoh, Yugi, and Joey walk away,"So, who left is too shy to get their woman's attantion?" no one responds,"Too stubborn?" everyone except Kuwabara and Miroku raise their hands,"Too stupid?" Kuwabara raises his hand,"What about you, Miroku?"

"I am not obligated to answer that question, for I am a monk," answers the Miroku.

"What does being a monk have to do with that?" asks InuYasha.

"...I'm not sure."

"Anyway, as long as you're here, it's fine, I guess."

Meanwhile, by the wall, Kurama is almost done with his book. Hiei, being as unsocialable as usual, is with him,"Those girls are creeping me out...," he says. Kurama looks up to see what his friend was talking about. Immediatly, the girls disappear from his sight, like cockroaches when you turn a light on. Yukina, who was simply trying to get to her brother, walks toward the pair at the wall.

"I wonder why they all left?" she asks.

"Because Kurama's gaze will kill them, or something," stated Hiei, as Yukina sits next to him.

"They're afraid of green?" she asks. Just then Inu-chan walks up with Kuwabara,"He's stupid. He wishes to ask you something, Yukina," said InuYasha, then he walks away.

"Um, er, uh...D-do y-y-you w-w-w-want t-to-" Kuwabara stammers.

"Just ask the damned question!" yells Hiei.

"You swore!" yells back Kuwabara.

"Shut up and talk!"

"You swore again!"

"No I didn't!"

"Yeah, huh! Shut up is a swear!"

"No, it's not!"

"How would you know?!"

"How would YOU know?!"

"Quiet! Yukina, would you like to ride the bikes with me?!" aks Kuwabara rather loudly.

"Alright," answers Yukina, and the two walk to the tricycle area together.

"Stupid bastard...," says Hiei. Kurama closes his book, finished,"You shouldn't swear. Soap doesn't taste good," he says,"Hn," was his only answer.

In the Jungle Gym, InuYasha and Miroku are discussing with eachother,"We've lost Yusuke because Keiko came and asked him to play with her," explains InuYasha,"Tristan and Duke decided to duel over Serenity rather than join us, Yoh was dragged away by Anna, Vegeta left because he thought our cause was idiotic. We only have Koga left!!!"

"Is that a problem, mutt-face?!" yells Koga.

"No, not at all," soothes Mirioku,"Well, if you'll excuse me, I have a date with Sango!" he rushes away.

"Traitor!" screams InuYasha. Koga starts to walk away,"Were're YOU going?"

"Gonna ask Ayame out," he says, then leaves. As he walks away, he yells over his shoulder,"Only cowards don't muster up bravado, mutt!"

"Why you little-! I'll get you for that!" InuYasha charges after him. The kids play for a while, then Mr. Touya walks out.

"Alright everyone! Inside!" he orders, and the kids do so,"What time is it now?" he asks. Kurama raises his hand as Kuwabara falls over from exhaustion,"That's right!; NAPTIME!!" Touya yells before Kurama could answer. The kids pull out individual mats to sleep on. Yusuke and InuYasha were having a janken tournament. Kuwabara rolls onto InuYasha in his sleep.

"Argh! Get off of me!" he yells while flipping Kuwabara off.

"I win!" exclaims Yusuke,"Rock beats half-scissors!" (get it? the middle finger is half of the scissors sign)

"WHAT?!" shrieks Inu-chan, while pushing Kuwabara off of him,"You son of a-!" BAM!!! Inu-chan falls to the floor with a thud, unconcious. Sesshomaru stands over him, looking triumphant,"Finally! I can sleep!"

THAT'S IT FOR NOW! Chapter two, over! You like, you no like? Tell me! Next time, their adventures in the third grade (featuring several Gravitation characters as the fifth graders!!!)


	3. Operation:3rd5th Grade

GOMEN NASAI!!! GOMEN, GOMEN, GOMEN!!! GOMEN NASAI!!! I apologize for not updating!!! My computer has mental issues, and because of it, I have been out of commision!!! But...I'm Ba-ack!!! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

Chaper Numero Tres!!!

Happy Dance Man: Today's disclaimer giver-outter is...Hiyono of Spiral!!!

Hiyono: Welcome to Hiyono's useful news report!!! Dun, dunna, na!!! ame-tennyo owns no shows that reside within this story!!! Hee, hee, hee, YAY!!! Hee, hee, hee!!!

Super Titles: Why do we always get the hyper girls?

Hiyono: Hey!!! Hiyono Punch!!! hits Super Titles with a boxing glove/teddy bear

Super Titles: Sarcastic Ow, the pain.

Chapter Three...Operation 3rd/5th Grade

Our tale continues two years later, at the beginning of the chibis' third grade. Miroku and Sango are walking to school together.

"Do you think learning cursive will be hard?" asked Sango.

"Of course not! I'm sure we'll do fine...besides, I'm more worried about Kuwabara...," answers the monk.

Suddenly, Kenshin runs up the street toward the two. He is waving his hands above his head in a frenzy,"It is terrible, that it is!!!" the rurouni yells.

He reaches them,"What is it?" asks Sango.

"It is...the P.E. teacher!!! That it is!!!" exclaimes Kenshin. He points toward a car pulling into the driveway of the school. The door opens, and a tall man with long, blonde hair and a gun comes out.

"Our P.E. teacher is Vin Diesel???????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!," exclaimes Miroku,"Vin Diesel grew out his hair??????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"No!" corrects Kenshin,"His name is...Mr. K."

"K?" asks Sango,"As in, K-A-Y-E?"

"No! K as in K!!!"

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this...?" asks Miroku.

Later on, the chibis are in their classroom.

"This is so exciting! I hope our teacher is hot!" exclaimes Kagome. InuYasha glares,"Heh, heh...Nevermind..."

Suddenly, a man flies (yes, flies) into the room and lands in front of the kids. He has red hair and blue eyes,"Hullo! I be your new teacher!" exclaimed Jin,"My name is Mr. Jin!!!"

"Oh, God...," says Hiei, sweatdropping.

"I'll be takin' yer atten'nce now, if ya don' moind!" he takes out a piece of paper and takes attendance,"...Well, that's everyone! I seem ter have an...interrestin' class this year..."

Meanwhile, in the fifth grade. All of the students have been waiting for their teacher to arrive for the past 20 minutes.

"Why hasn't the teacher come?" asked Ryuichi, who was chewing on his stuffed rabbit, Kumagoro.

"I dunno," answered Shuichi.

"Why must nothing go right when I'm around?!" cries Sakano, who burst into spaz tears.

"Calm down, you spaz!" yelled Hiro(shi).

"...," was the only thing Tohma said, or thought...or both.

In the back of the classroom, three students sit. Two in black, one in white,"I hope the teacher comes soon. I wanna steal any valuable stuff he has," states Kuronue.

"We could just steal stuff from these kids here," suggests Yoko (Kurama).

"Just as long as I get to blow things up," cheers Karasu.

"...," said/thought/both Yoko.

"...," said/thought/both Kuronue.

_BAM!!! _The door to the classroom slams open, and walks through it is a tall blonde man smoking a cigarette balanced between his lips.

"gasp," said Shuichi, who had hearts in his eyes.

"Uh, Shuichi...?" asked Hiro.

"Shutup!" ordered the man,"It's morning and I'm not in the mood!" his blue eyes were filled with digust. (It's Eiri Yuki by the way)

Ryuichi raises his hand,"WHAT?!" yells Yuki.

"Ano...I don't think you're allowed to smoke here, sir."

"I'll smoke if I want to!"

"But, the sign..."

Yuki walks over to Ryuichi's desk, places his hands flat on the two nearest corners. He brings his face close enough that the cigarette almost touched Ryuichi's nose. (the smell! the smell!...uh, sorry, inside joke)

"Kid, it's bad for_ kids_ to smoke, but for adults, it's very, very good. Got it?"

Ryuichi chews nervously on Kumagoro,"Uh, huh..."

"What are doing with that stuffed animal?"

"He's my fweind!"

Yuki takes Kumagoro and looks it,"...It's covered in spit," he throws it back to Ryuichi. He then walks to his own desk and sits in the throne, er, chair. He picks up a piece of paper,"Okay, time for attendance, yada, yada, yada..."

He puts his cigarette out in the ashtray,"Aizawa, Taki?" he pulls out another cigarette and lights it, then blows the smoke in Taki's face.

"cough Here cough," Taki chokes.

"Get used to it, you rapist."

"Rapist?!"

"Bakura, Ryo?"

"Hey, wait a second!"

"Here," answeres Bakura.

"Hello!" yells Taki.

"You wanna detention, punk?!" yells Yuki.

"...no," Taki whispers.

"Then shutup. Batwings, Kuronue?"

"Present," Kuronue answers.

"Dacrow, Karasu?"

"Past. Might I suggest that you take better care of your hair?" asks Karasu.

"Gay," was Yuki's answer.

"How did you know?! I mean...am not!!"

"Kurama, Yoko?"

"Future. That watch you have, is it gold?" asks the fox.

"...Yes."

"Excellent."

"Riiight...anyway, Nakano, Hiroshi?"

"Here," answers Hiro,"And I prefer to be called Hiro."

"Hishi? I can manage that."

"Hee-roo!" corrects Hiro.

"Heroine? What? You're a female on drugs?"

"NO! That's my name! Hiro!"

"Whatever...Sakano, Sakano?"

"still spazzing," spazzes Sakano.

"I'm gonna call you spaz...Sakuma, Ryuichi?"

"HERE!!" cheers Ryuichi.

"Why do you have that stupid rabbit?!"

"He's not "stupid rabbit", he's KUMAGORO!!!" declares Ryuichi.

"Whatever."

"Okay, that's it! Kumagoro Miracle Beam!" shouts Ryuichi as he throws Kumagoro at Yuki. It lands in the teacher's lap. Yuki then picks it up and stuffs it in a drawer.

"NOOOOOOO--!!!!" screams Ryuichi.

"Shutup. Seguchi, Tohma?"

"Present," states Tohma.

"OOOOOOOO--!!!!"

"Semirobo, Mukuro?"

"Here," says the partial android.

"OOOOOOO--!!!!"

"Shindou, Shuichi?"

"OOOOOOOOOOOOO cough OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO cough OOOOOOOOOOOOO--!!!!"

"I'm here mister...um...mister..." confuses Shuichi.

"Mr. Eiri Yuki. If you didn't hear me state my name, sucks for you."

"OOOOOOOO-- passes out."

Sakano was still spazzing.

THISISTHEENDOFTHISCHAPTER

WOOT!!! That was my first word of the year BTW...What was yours? Please tell me.

Reviewers are rewarded with snacks of their choice!


	4. The Great K Escape

WEEEEHHH! I'm sick wit da flu! Typing is the only way to pass time by, aside from watching TV, but there's nothing on during school hours!

Da, dada, da! A new chapter for you (that rymed!)

Chapter Four...The Great K Escape

Later that day, both the fifth and third grades were out on the blacktop. They lined up according to height and grade after introducing themselves to everyone else. Suddenly, a car comes screeching onto the blacktop, and stops sideways to the kids. A blonde dude comes out.

"Vin Diesel!" shrieks Miroku. Sango elbows him in the stomach,"_Mr. K_, remember?" she hisses.

"Alright, be quiet!" orders K. He walks up to them and takes attendance by pointing his gun at ech of them while counting. The kids shriek every time he lets it dangle on his elbow so he can right their presentness on paper. (Yes, it's a big gun)

"Are you allowed to have a gun on school grounds, sir?" asks a newly conscoius Ryuichi.

"What?" asks K, then looks at his gun,"Oh, this? It's not a gun, it's...er...a container," he lies.

"Holding what?"

"...Lead candy..."

"Can I have some!"

"Later! Now, all of you, run in a triangle, then a square, then a line, then a star, then a Star Of David. Go! Whoever doesn't get it right will get a "Special Detention"!" K said this while effectionatly petting his gun. This scared the stupider people in class (cough Kuwabara cough).

And they're off! In the lead (and finished) is Hiei! Closely followed by InuYasha and Sesshomaru, both nudging eachother in the ribs, trying to get ahead of eachother. Next up is everyone else. Except for Kuwabara, that is, who is running around in octagons, hexagons, figure eights, and several unknown shapes. After everyone finishes, K calls Kuwabara over,"Kuwabara? Do you know what happens now?"

"You'll let me go, pain-free?" Kuwabara answers.

"buzzing noise, Wrong! Meet me in Room 273 after school for your "Special Detention"," he ordered, yet again petting his gun. And so P.E. continued, and while the kids were playing kickball, Mr. Touya strides up to K.

"'sup, Touya?" asks K casually.

"That's Principle Touya to you!" states Touya (yes, he _was_ a kindergarten teacher at the beginning. Some promotion, ne?),"I've been hearing that you have a gun on campus. Care to explain?"

"It's lead candy, dude!" K laughs.

"Lead, yes! Candy, I think not!" huffed Touya.

"Whatever...," K rolls his eyes.

"_Mr. Claude K. Whinchester_! I don't think that's the correct additude for a teacher to possess!" yelled Touya.

"I'm K remember! Claude and Mr. Whinchester sound dorky...," K mumbled.

"Just make sure you come to the meeting after school!" Touya turns and stomps away. K smokes a cigarette.

School ends that day. Jin waves his students goodbye in tears,"sniff Toime goes boiy so fast!" as Yuki threatens the kids out of his room,"If you weren't minors, I'd beat you for every second you stayed after the bell rang!"

Out on Peonza Lane (the street my old school was on, but that doesn't matter, now does it?), Ryuichi is sadly walking home, kicking cans and rocks in his way, "Kumagoro, this is the longest we've been away...," he whispers (remember? Yuki took Kumagoro away last chapter). He looks up as he hears yelling up the street. It's Yoko, Karasu, and Kuronue. They were trying to break into a fat dude's house to steal his stuff, but the fat dude saw them and was trying to chase them down the street.

"ARRRGH! Damn fucking pieces of shit! If I ever catch you around here again I'll...huff pant weeze...I'll...," the fat man slows to a stop as the three intruders vanish from sight. He gives up and walks back home.

Ryuichi gets an idea,"Say...They're good at stealing stuff," he whispers while stroking his invisible beard. He runs after the three, with hopes in mind.

THISTHEENDOFTHISCHAPTER

Woot! Sorry this chapter is so short, but next one will be jam packed with humor and...well, words...

Anyway, a tid-bit of information that might shock you. Geeks, nerds, and dorks aren't what you believe they are!

Ad-libbing from an amazing dictionary find:

Geek: "The member of a circus or freak show that bites the heads off of animals, ie Chickens, swans..." So does that mean Ozzy Osbourne is a geek? (he bit off a bat's head)

Nerd: Um, it's a candy...So don't call anyone a nerd unless they're made of sugery goodness!

Dork: Um, it's a part of a whale...A _male_ whale...hint,hint...So don't call anyone a dork unless they're...hentai thoughts...Ya know what? I'm not gonna finish that thought.

Amazing, ne? Well, review, please!


	5. Saving Private Kumagoro

Hello, again! Sorry that I haven't updated in a long time... But I am now soooo...

NOTE: I am changing Yoko's name to Youko from now on... I'm not sure why, though...

Chapter Five...Saving Private Kumagoro

Ryuichi followed the thieves to their lair, which, evidently, was a cardboard box. Ryuichi slides the opening apart and gasps at what he sees. Somehow, in some un-earthly way, the three had been able to fit not only themselves comfortably inside, but also a rather large desk.

"Who the hell are you!" Kuronue yells to the boy.

"Oi! It was MY turn to say that!" Karasu interjected.

"Was not!"

"Was TOO!" Karasu jumps on Kuronue and the pair roll outside, wrestling.

"Who knew avoiding security was that easy...," Ryuichi pondered to himself. He turns his attention to the chair behind the desk, which was facing a way from him. He very cautiously steps toward it, "Ano..."

"Yes? What is it?" Youko's voice said from the chair.

"I need your help...," Ryuichi cocked an eyebrow as Youko turned around in his chair, one leg crossed over the other. And for some reason, he was petting a white, fluffy cat. (Which is odd, him being a fox, and all...)

"Help? What _kind_ of help?" the Youko asked.

"Um, well since your in my class, you _should_ know that Mr. Yuki locked my precious Kumagoro in his desk...," Ryuichi sniffed (rather fakely).

"Ah... Mr. Yuki... So you want me to kill him off?"

"NO!... Well, I mean, that'd be nice, but Kumagoro is what I want most!"

"Sigh... I see... So what do you have for me in return for getting this, Kumagoro, back?"

"I'll pay cash."

"Sir, you have a deal!"

At this point, both Karasu and Kuronue come back in, battered and bruised, "Wa'appened?" Kuronue slurred.

"Hey, it was MY turn to say that!" Karasu yelled.

"Was not!"

"Was TOO!"

And the cycle repeats... Youko sweatdrops, "It's hard to find good henchmen these days..."

Later that night, the teachers were having a meeting with and about Mr. K, "Okay, okay," K sighed, "I admit, I don't understand. Can _sombody_ tell me what I did wrong!" he crossed hs arms over his chest.

"You brought a _fully loaded_ gun onto school premises!" Mr. Touya shouted, slamming the table with his fist.

"So?"

"It's against the law!"

"No, it's against the law to _use_ a gun. Have I fired it off at all? No," K sounded supirior.

"Well, yes, but-!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever! Now if you'll excuse me, I have a detention to give," K strides out, leaving all the teacher fuming, especially Touya. A thump is heard from the roof, "Well, that's odd...," Touya states.

Meanwhile, on the roof. Youko and Ryuichi are standing over a roof window. They're both dressed in black... Or, they would have, if Youko wasn't so fashion stubborn, "Are you sure this will work, kitsune-sama?" Ryuichi asked.

"It will work as long as I'm a fox," Youko answered, boastfully placing his hands on his hips.

"Okay, then. I'll just have to make sure you don't die! That way you'll stay a fox instead of turning into a ghost!" Ryuichi laughed. Youko sweatdropped once more. He then kneels down and carefully starts cutting a circular hole in the window.

"Are you done yet?" Ryuichi asks.

"Obviously not," Youko was irratated. Five seconds later...

"Are you done now?"

"_No_."

"...Now?"

"_NO!_"

"How about now?"

"NO!... Oh, I mean yes... Here, tie this rope around your stomach," he hands Ryuichi a rope, and the boy does so, "I'll lower down to the floor," as Ryuichi was being lowered down, he was remined of the movie Mission Impossible.

"Dun, dun, dunna," Ryuichi hummed, "Dun, dun, dunna... dun, dunna... dun, dunna...DUNNA!"

"MORON! Be quiet!" Youko hissed.

"Oh, right! Sorry!" Ryuichi apologizes. He lands on the floor out side Mr. Yuki's office. Youko jumps down very gracefully and heads to the door, "Boy, keep watch for me," the fox ordered.

"Aye, aye!" Ryuichi exclaims, then he slams a hand to his forehead and really keeps watch... A clicking noise is heard as Youko unlocks the door, "It's open," They head inside, and towards the desk, "A COMBINATION LOCK!" Youko roared, "SINCE WHEN DO YOU PUT THOSE ON A DRAWER!"

"SHHH!" Ryuichi hisses with a finger on his lips. Youko rolls his eyes and gets to work on the drawer.

Meanwhile, K strides into a room and smiles at a tied up Kuwabara, "Ah, you're here," he laughs.

"Of course I'm here!" Kuwa yells, "You tied me up after school ended!"

"I was my only option...," K sighed with fake humanity.

"Fine... But can you at least untie my arms?"

"No, remember? You can't be trusted," K cackled.

"WHAT KIND OF TEACHER ARE YOU!"

"Silence, or DIE!" Kuwabara shuts up right away. K pulls out his favored gun, which he points at Kuwabra, "Now, boy, prepare to eat lead!" Kuwa whimpers at this.

With Youko, "Almost got the combo... 30 to the left..."

With K, "Three...," he counts down.

With Youko, "42 to the right..."

With K, "Two..." Kuwa whimpers louder and cringes.

With Youko, "(number consealed for privacy) to the-!"

With K, "Wuh-!" the door to the room bangs open, and a very disgruntled Yuki walks in and flips on the light. This reveals that both K and Kuwabara, and Youko and Ryuichi are, in fact, in the same room.

"What the hell?" Yuki asks.

"RUN!" Youko yells. Ryuichi grabs Kumagoro from the newly opened drawer, and the pair jump out the (closed) window. K looks from the window to Yuki, to the window, to Yuki, then says, "Well, my job is complete! Kumagoro is saved!" he rushes passed Yuki, and out the door. Yuki stares at Kuwabara, and vice versa, for several seconds. Then, the teacher walks out of the class room, flipping the lights back off, paying no mind the the poor boy.

"Hello...?" Kuwa asks, "ANYBODY!"

ENDHERENOW

Woot, another chapter, said and done.

Reviews, please!


End file.
